Choose me!
by nhimcon
Summary: When Kuroko came back to Japan to teach in a (extremely) prominent university, he didn't expect to be swirled into the craziness of everyone around him. Everyone around him, however, also didn't expect to go crazy *for* him...not that they weren't already crazy anyway.
1. Chapter 1

'F110, over here?' A boy with spiky two-toned hair plopped down onto his seat and threw his bag on the seat next to him.

"Ouch, that hurts." A soft monotonous voice spoke.

The boy turned to the side, surprised to see that there was a person sitting there. "You...Since when?"

"I've been here from the start. Now, could you please move your bag away, Kagami Taiga-san?" He said after looking at the name tag on the bag.

"Ah, yeah..." The boy, Kagami Taiga, quickly took the bag and stood to place it on the luggage compartment. He sat down and turned his head to the other boy. He observed him, powder blue hair, glassy blue eyes, small round nose, soft pink lips, pale skin... 'He looks weak.' Kagami thought. Normally he wouldn't want to have anything to do with weaklings but this small boy roused his interest.

He turned his head to the blunette who was reading a novel.

"What's your name?" Kagami asked. The boy turned his head from the book to look at Kagami. Kagami continued. "I don't like it when someone knows my name but I don't know his."

The boy turned back to his book, before muttering. "Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Where are your parents? Isn't it dangerous for kids to be alone on a plane?"

"I'm not a kid." Kuroko said, somewhat annoyed.

"I'm sure middle schoolers are kids."

"Like I said, I'm not a kid. I'm 24."

"No way! You're older than me?" Kagami yelled and pointed his finger at Kuroko.

"Oh, so you're younger than me." Kuroko said disinterestedly. "Please keep your voice low, you'll bother other people."

'He speaks like that with a person twice his size? His attitude really annoys me.' A small vein popped out on Kagami's temple as he thought. They stayed silent after that. Kagami put on his headphones, leaned into the hair and closed his eyes. When he opened them again and turned his head to look out the window, he realised Kuroko had fallen asleep while leaning against him. The smaller man looked so peaceful that Kagami couldn't help but smile. Using the hand that Kuroko wasn't leaning on, he took a blanket and put it over Kuroko. Then he dozed off.

After all sleeping couldn't be a bad choice when you are travelling from L.A to Japan

Kuroko woke up to see Kagami sleeping like a baby. He looked at the blanket covering himself and he wondered who had put in on him. It didn't take much to realise Kagami was the one. "The plane is about to land. Please stay in your seats and fasten your seatbelts." A voice from the radio notified everyone on the plane. Kuroko looked at the sleeping Kagami. 'Better wake him up...' He thought. Kuroko shook Kagami's shoulders and called. "Please wake up Kagami-san..." Ah, but he is younger than me... "Kagami-kun, the plane is about to land." Kagami opened his eyes and stretched his body.

"The plane is landing." Kuroko informed Kagami again.

"Yeah. Thanks for waking me up."

"I just returned the favour."

'What favour?' Kagami wanted to ask as the plane landed. Kagami and Kuroko took their bags and walked to the exit. Kagami lost sight of Kuroko when they got off the plane. 'A brave rabbit' was Kagami's thoughts about the blunette.

*Beep beep beep*

Kuroko took out his phone and looked at the caller's ID before answering the call.

"Good morning Momoi-san."

'Good morning, Tetsu-kun. How are you doing?'

"I'm fine. I just got off the plane half an hour ago."

'I'm so sorry I couldn't see you off when you left L.A.'

"It's ok. If you don't do your work properly, a lot of people will get into trouble."

'But still, not seeing me best friend off is-'

"Momoi-san, it's really ok."

'Um, then I'll stop apologising. So, have you gotten home yet?'

"No, not yet. It's seven A.M. in Japan now, so I must go straight to the university or I'll be late. I'm on a taxi now."

'No way, you should rest! You'll kill yourself if your work like that! What about your stuff?'

"I'll be okay, Momoi-san. I'm not that weak. I had my luggage delivered to the apartment and I'm bringing my bag to school. Ah, I've arrived at the university already. I must hang up now. Good bye Momoi-san, good luck on your fashion show."

'Mou~ Tetsu-kun, you never listen to me. Bye, have fun teaching!'

Kuroko walked through the big gates of Teiko University. Good thing he had Momoi get him a map, or he would surely get lost in this super duper large school. He went straight to the headmaster's office. After knocking on the door he received a 'Come in'. He opened the door and walked in. Upon entering, he saw a man sitting on a leather swivel chair behind a table. The man was facing him, but Kuroko couldn't see his face as the sunlight streaming through the glass window behind said man cast a shadow over him. However, Kuroko could see that he was tall.

"Good morning. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. I start teaching here today."

The man held something in his hand and raised his hand up. Kuroko noticed that it was some kind of remote. The man clicked it and light filled the room. "Sorry, I don't turn the lights on when I'm alone" he said. Now, Kuroko could see his face. He was very handsome, if not extremely hot. Purple hair tied in a thin ponytail and swept to one side, violet eyes filled with boredom, an angular nose, cake crumbed lips...wait, what? Kuroko looked down to the table and saw a big half eaten cake, a bowl full of chocolate and caramel candy, four bags of Maiubo, a lot of other snacks and a plastic name card. He fixed his gaze on the man again. He was wearing a dark, gray-striped suit with violet tie. The suit fitted him perfectly, showing off his toned body. But what's with those snacks?

"New teacher? You?" The man eyed Kuroko doubtfully.

"Hai" Kuroko simply replied.

The man frowned. "You are younger than I expected. The teachers here are all professors that have earned hundreds of degrees, with names heard throughout the country, so they are usually older. Of course, there are a few exceptions that do brilliant job in teaching despite being younger." He stopped and took bite on his Maiubo.

"Actually, I'm quite surprised too. I didn't expect you to be so young. After all, Teiko University is the most elite university in Japan," Kuroko admitted.

"How old are you?" The man asked.

"I'm 24."

"Wow, that's surprising. You are the same age as me. Anyhow, I think we should put this aside and get back to business," he said in a tired tone. "My name is Murasakibara Atsushi. Nice to meet you, hope you enjoy your time at this university. As you know, Teiko University is the most elite school in this country so of course we demand the best from students and teachers. Teiko's policy is simple. 'Winning is everything'. That's all, you may leave now." His voice was monotonous, like a machine, as if he had repeated this for hundreds of times.

"What a stupid policy." Kuroko muttered.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Murasakibara asked even though he clearly heard what the blunette said. Normally, he wouldn't bother doing something like that, but he wanted to talk more with this 'new teacher'. He found Kuroko interesting.

"It's nothing…"

'Is he a coward? Guess I expected too much' Murasakibara thought.

"…I was just talking about how meaningless the school's policy is," Kuroko looked firmly into Murasakibara's eyes.

Murasakibara widened his eyes, and then his gaze softened. He stood up and walked to Kuroko. Kuroko still stared at him. Murasakibara stood before Kuroko, towering over him. He extended his arm, his hand in front of Kuroko's face.

"I should fire you if you have problems with our policy, shouldn't I?" His expression was serious and scary. But Kuroko showed him no fear. Murasakibara knelt down, placed his hand on Kuroko head and, to Kuroko's surprise, ruffled his hair. "Well, aren't you a brave one?" At first, Kuroko was stunned, but soon regained his composure. He slapped Murasakibara's hand away.

"Please don't do that," Kuroko felt like he was being treated like a kid. And that's what he hates the most, being treated like a kid.

"Ara~ are you mad?" Murasakibara asked teasingly.

"That's not something a headmaster should do with a teacher," Kuroko stated.

"You're no fun, Kuro-chin~"

"Kuro-chin?"

"That's how I call people. Nickname plus 'chin'~"

"You…call all teachers here like that?" Kuroko still couldn't believe what he had heard.

"No, I don't remember their names. I only remember special people. And you are one of them." Murasakibara smiled.

'I shouldn't judge other people's habits,' Kuroko told himself. "I should excuse myself, Murasakibara-san. The bell is about to ring."

"Kuro-chin,I won't accept that."

"Eh?" Kuroko was confused.

"My name. Don't call me 'Murasakibara-san', you sound like those old men."

"…By old men, did you mean the teachers here?"

"Uhm. And you're a lot more interesting than them, so don't call me that. It'll creep me out."

"Then...Murasakibara-kun?"

"Can you be a little bit friendlier?" Murasakibara asked disappointedly.

"I'm sorry, that's my limit," Kuroko deadpanned.

"Hmm~ I guess I can work with that."

Before Kuroko could excuse himself once again, there was a knock on the door. Murasakibara returned to his chair and sat down. He told the man to come in. Someone opened the door and walked in. He has red hair and heterochromatic eyes. To say he was attractive would be an understatement. And he emitted some kind of aura that made Kuroko sense chills along his spine. Kuroko knew this man wasn't ordinary, but he didn't expect to be noticed by him. The red-haired man nodded at Kuroko as a greeting and then turned to Murasakibara.

"Good morning, Murasakibara-san"

"Aka-chin, good morning"

"Ano, I should excuse myself now. Good day to you two" Kuroko bowed.

"Bye, Kuro-chin"

"Good bye, Murasakibra-kun" Kuroko said before he left.

The red-haired man smirked "Kuro-chin? Murasakibara-kun?"

Murasakibara shrugged. "He's an interesting one".

"If Atsushi say he is then he must be" he looked at the door, his eyes glinted.

"Aka-chin, don't harm him" Murasakibara said with a serious tone, but not serious enough to call it a warning.

"Don't worry, I won't".

XXX

Kuroko walked through the hallway of the ridiculously big school. Teiko University is a private university for the most elite students in Japan. To get into this university, students must go through an extremely hard examination consisting of three subjects. That goes for both academic studies and athletic studies. Becoming one of the most successful businessmen on the planet would sound a lot more realistic if you attended Teiko University. And you will no doubt become a famous athlete after three years at Teiko. This university is the best in both educating and facilities, so the school's education system is also different from other universities, such as having homeroom teacher, conditions to get scholarships...The student goes to different rooms for lectures like other unis, but they have a main classroom and a homeroom teacher. Student will stayed in their classrooms to study three main subjects that were on the entrance exam. Normally, a homeroom teacher will be the one with many years of experience and is trusted by everyone, so Kuroko being a homeroom teacher will surely be a surprise for his students.

Finally, after ten minutes of fast-walking, he arrived at his class; class 2-B (how they named the classrooms is exactly the same as in high school). He slid the door and walked in, but no one noticed him. He faked a coughed. Still, no one noticed. He tapped his hand hard on the table and speak in a loud voice "Class, please settle down."

Thanks to that, he was noticed. But, their reaction was a little extreme when the whole class screeched "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!", right?

"Good morning, everyone. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya and I will be your homeroom teacher from today" he wrote his name on the board. Chatter could be heard throughout the class.

"Now,may I see the class president" Kuroko asked.

A boy with green hair and glasses stood up, his hand was holding a glass ball.

"I'm Midorima Shintarou, the class president" he said, pushing up his glasses with a bandaged hand.

Kuroko kept a straight face, but in his head, Kuroko was thinking something like 'His hand is bandaged,is he ok? What's with the glass ball?'. "Thank you, Midorima-kun, you may sit down. Now, I'll take a roll call. Please put up your hand when called upon," Kuroko said. He read the first name in the list. "Aomine Daiki". He looked around the class and saw no one raising his hand. Oh, but he did spot a brunette trying to wake another boy up. If Kuroko was any other teacher, he would have walk straight to his desk and hit him hard. But since Kuroko wasn't any other teacher, he kept his composure and waited until the boy wake up. It took a while for the boy to wake up. He grumbled "Damn you, Sakurai" right after he straightened up. "Why did you wake me up? I was meeting Mai-chan in my dream" he glared at the brunette. The brunette grimaced. "I'm sorry, Aomine-san. Uhm…but the teacher" he pointed his finger at Kuroko. Aomine looked to where Sakurai was pointing. He squinted his eyes, and then he turned back to Sakurai. "Oi, Sakurai, who is that kid standing at the teacher table?" Ok, that did it.

"Aomine Daiki-kun, I'm your new homeroom teacher. And if you don't know, it is extremely rude to call your homeroom teacher a kid." Kuroko said as he walked to Aomine,s till keeping a poker face. He stood in front of Aomine and used the edge of his hand to hit him hard on the head. Aomine clutched his head and let out a yelp. Everyone looked at Kuroko in awe. 'I underestimated that teacher,' Midorima thought. After that, Kuroko returned to the roll call.

"Ok ,do you have any questions?" Kuroko asked.  
>"How old are you, sensei?" A girl raised her hand and asked.<br>"Is your hair color natural" A boy asked.  
>"Do you have a girlfriend?" Another girl. And a lot more meaningless question.<br>"I'm 24. My hair color is natural, I think. I don't have a girlfriend…" Kuroko calmly replied them all "…and yes, I do have a dog, named Nigou."  
>The class stayed silent because of bewilderment. No teacher had been able to reply all of their questions like that. Midorima pushed up his glasses. 'He really is something.'<p>

Kuroko was walking down the stairs, on his way to the room for the next class, when his foot slipped. But before he could fall down the stairs and hurt himself badly, someone wrapped an arm over his waist and pulled him closer to his body. Kuroko shut his eyes closed. He clutched to that person, too scared to move. When he knew that he wasn't going to fall he opened his eyes. Kuroko opened his eyes, only to realize he was nuzzling his head into the man's neck. Kuroko immediately backed away.

"Thank you very much for saving me" Kuroko bowed.

"You don't have to be so polite" the man said. Kuroko once again feel a chill ran down his spine. He straightened up.

"You're the man from this morning" Kuroko said.

"Glad you remember me. I'm Akashi Seijurou. I'm also a teacher." He smiled and held out his hand.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you, Akashi-sensei" Kuroko took his hand and shook it.

"Please don't be so formal. After all, you call the headmaster Murasakibara-kun, right?"

"Then, is Akashi-kun alright?" Kuroko asked.

"Perfect" Akashi smiled. Right at that moment, the bell rang.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I must leave now. I don't want to keep my students waiting" Kuroko bowed slightly and ran to the class.

Akashi looked at the hand he used to catch Kuroko. "Truly interesting" he smirked.

After Kuroko had paid the taxi driver, he tried to drag his tired body into the apartment. Kuroko used the key Momoi gave him and opened the door. He plopped himself on the sofa. No matter how capable a teacher he is, working right after he got off a twelve-hour flight with his almost-to-none stamina is too much. He looks at his hand watch. '5 p.m... I'll take a bath and skip dinner. Momoi-san said my roommate usually be home by eight, so I can skip dinner, sleep until 8p.m, wake up, greet my roommate, go back to sleep. Ok, that sounds nice'. With that, Kuroko used all of his remaining energy and dragged himself to the bathroom…with no towel or clothes. But, since he was too tired to remember something that 'trivial', he walked into the bathroom and turned the water knob. Good thing this apartment used a solar water heater and strong tabs. When he had taken off his clothes and had a quick shower, the water had filled the bathtub. Kuroko relaxed himself in the bathtub. He closed his eyes and let his mind drifted to the land of happiness, with fairies and unicorns. And he dozed off. Then he completely fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Beta-ed by CieloFiamme. Thank you so much!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimers:**_ Does anyone even mind if I don't write disclaimers? I shouldn't take risks, should I? **KnB and its characters belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi and the publishers.**

**_Warning:_** KiKuro's anti-fans, please skip until you see the fourth horizon line. Really.

**_Edited by CieloCiamme. Everyone, love her!_**

* * *

><p>Kise Ryouta, one of the most famous models in the world had just returned to his apartment after an exhausting working day. He took off his shoes right after he got into the house and put them on the shoe rack. Then he noticed a strange pair of shoes.<p>

'Guess it's my roommate. Momoichi said he'll be here today. Better go greet him.' he thought. Kise walked to the room that should be Kuroko's and knocked on the door. Kise assumed that his roommate was sleeping when he heard no answer. He decided to leave it at that and went to his room and got some clothes to take a bath.

He walked to the bathroom while thinking about how nice it is to get home sooner than usual once in a while. He opened the wooden door of the bathroom and immediately closed it again when he realized someone was inside. But since there wasn't any sound or anything that showed the person minded his intrusion, Kise felt curious. He knocked on the door and opened the door again. And lying there in the bathtub was no one else but a blue-haired man with a baby face. Kise grimaced. 'Is he sleeping in the bathtub?'

"Ano, are you sleeping?" Kise asked rather loudly. The boy still laid there and that freaked Kise out. "Oi, you should wake up…" Kise walked to Kuroko, dropping his clothes on the floor. He tried shaking his shoulders but no use. After several attempts to wake Kuroko up, Kise paled in fear that the blunette might had lost consciousness. Without sparing a second thought, Kise carried Kuroko, a naked Kuroko, via bridal style to his room. He dressed Kuroko in his bathrobe and laid Kuroko on his bed. Kise observed the sleeping boy carefully.'He can't have been my roommate, can he? A person with that face couldn't be twenty-four! But… how would he be able to get into the apartment? Maybe he is my roommate…ahhhh, that's it, I'll call Momoichi'. Kise took out his cell phone and called Momoi.

'Ki-chan, hi~ It's rare for you to call me, is something wrong? Ah, have you met Tetsu-kun?'

"Ki-chan…you still call me that? That's not the point here, my roomate, Kuroko Tetsuya, how is he?"

'Ki-chan, what do you mean 'how is he'?'

"I mean, what does he look like? I mean, like blue hair, short and baby face…"

'Yep, that's him. That means you've met him, right?'

"Uhh…not exactly 'met', he fainted in the bathtub."

'WHAT?! HE FAINTED?! HOWISHEISHEOKWHATDIDYOUDOWITHHIM- "

"Momoichi, calm down, I've carried him out of there. The water is still warm, so he'll be ok". Kise heard Momoi sigh.

'Kichan, tell me in detail about his condition.'

"He is lying in my bed now. I've dressed him in my bathrobe. He doesn't look like he was suffering or anything"

'Poor Tetsu-kun! But I guess he will be alright then. Ah, no it doesn't go like that. You should do it like this. No, I told you it's not like that! Argh! Sorry Ki-chan, I've got to go now, my models are having problems. You will take care of him, won't you?"

Kise swore he could see Momoi's face go dark and eyes sparkle in a way that is definitely not cute. He paled and sweatdropped.

"O-Of course. Leave everything to me, Momoichi. Bye"

'Ok, thank you, Ki-chan. Bye' and Momoi hung up. Kise sighed.

Kise returned to his bedroom. Kuroko was curling like a cat and shivering.

'Sheesh, Momoichi will kill me if she found out I didn't put a blanket over him in this freezing weather! Damn, he's shivering. Oh, he is shivering, that means he didn't faint. Wait, then he actually sleeps so deep that he didn't wake up even when I carried him?! Weird guy…But Momoichi is still going to kill me if something happened to him'. Kise walked to Kuroko, put his yellow blanket over Kuroko. And then he realized 'Great, his hair is still wet!'

Kise got a hair drier out of drawer beside his bed and plugged it. He wrapped the blanket over Kuroko and pulled him up to sit in his lap like a doll. Kise hoped he could get this done with then return Kuroko to his room, and have a peaceful evening like any other day. Unfortunately for him, everything wouldn't go as he planned. Even a heavy sleeper like Kuroko wouldn't be able to continue sleeping if there was something that kept noisily blowing hot air into his ears. Basically, Kise's horrible skill at drying someone else's hair had woken Kuroko up. Kuroko grunted, and opened his eyes. Out of normal reaction, he turned to Kise.

"UWOAH!"Kise, who was surprised by Kuroko, immediately backed away and dropped the hairdryer in his hand. Kuroko just stared at him with drowsy eyes.

"S-So, you're awake?" Kise asked

Kuroko blinked. "Ano, where am I? And may I ask who you are?" Even though he was sleepy, Kuroko didn't forget to speak in a proper manner.

"You're in my room. I'm your roommate, uhm…more like apartment mate. Anyway, my name is Kise Ryouta, I'm sure Momoichi has told you about me, though" Kise said and flashed his professional model smile at Kuroko. Kuroko blinked a several times and looked down to the blanket wrapping his body. Kise chuckled when he saw the why-am-I-wrapped-in-a-blanket-like-a-worm on Kuroko's face.

"You fell asleep while taking a bath, so I brought you out and dressed you in my bathrobe. Your hair is wet so I have to dry it for you, or else you'll get sick" and Momoichi will kill me if anything happened to you "I wrapped the blanket like that so it won't fall off when you sit up".

"Thank you very much" Kuroko said while wriggling to get out of the blanket cocoon. He finally managed to get out of the warm and comfy blanket and shuddered at the sudden change of temperature. However, he refused to nudge into that blanket and get back to sleep, thinking it would be very impolite of him to sleep in other people's room. He got up, planning to introduce himself to Kise and change and returned to his room to get a real sleep. Unfortunately, right after he stood up and turned to Kise, he tripped over Kise's oversized bathrobe and fell ungracefully to the floor on his bottom. The bathrobe slid down a little bit, revealing his collarbones. One of his legs wasn't covered by the robe anymore as his legs opened wide, giving Kise a full view of Kuroko's slender, milky-white thigh. Kuroko's face slightly frowning because of the pain, and he whimpered words of displeasure.

'…WHAT ON EARTH JUST HAPPENNED?! WHY THE HELL IS HE SITTING THERE LOOKING LIKE THAT? And there are sparkles around him! Maybe I need an eye examination. Don't tell me he did that on purpose. No, that can't be. He just accidentally tripped over my robe. But, seriously?! How on earth could someone look that seductive when he fell? Could it be, he is gay and he can't control himself when he saw me, an extremely famous and handsome model and tried to get me fuc-' Kise thought was interrupted when he heard his phone rang. He quickly got off the bed and offered Kuroko his hand with an "Are you ok?" Kuroko took his hand and Kise easily pulled him up. Kise let Kuroko thanked him and then excused himself to answer the phone. He took the phone to the living room before answering it.

'Stupid Ki-chan! Why did you take so long to answer the phone?'

"Eh,Momoichi? Uhh, sorry, I was taking care of Kuroko-kun. So, why did you call?"

'Oh, you were taking care of him. Ok, that reason is acceptable then. How is he now? Is he still unconscious?'

"No, he has woken up. Turns out, he was just sleeping"

'Phew, I'm relieved. That sounds like Tetsu-kun alright'.

"…So, why did you call?" Kise asked again.

'Ah, right! I was just planning to tell you this.'

"What?"

'If you dare to do anything perverted to him, I will make you wish you could die' Momoi said in a seriously dark tone.

"I won't! Why did you think I'd do something like that?! I'm straight!"

'Sorry, I was just making sure. Back in L.A, Tetsu-kun has turned every gus who could notice him into gay for him, you know? He isn't aware of that though.'

"Momoichi, America is different from Japan. I won't be attracted to male under any circumstances!" Even if he looked totally eff-able just now "Don't worry Momoichi".

'Uhm, ok then. I've to hang up now. Bye Ki-chan'

"Bye" and then he hang up. He was about to go back to his room when Kuroko went out of there. The blunette was clutching the robe and held it up above his knees so that he wouldn't trip over it again. Kise held back a laugh, seeing Kuroko look like a troubled maiden. He did a brief introduction with Kise and bowed, still holding up the robe. Kuroko only let go of it when he reached out for his bag and looked through it. He fished out his cell phone and dialed some numbers. Kise didn't say anything.

"I understand, thank you very much" Kuroko said and then gently closed his phone. He turned back to Kise.

"Kise-kun, I'm sorry but it seems like I will have to borrow your robe for another hour until my luggage is delivered here"

"It's ok, I'm just worried about you. You seem like you're drowning in that robe," and I will have to rinse my neck for Momoichi if you have accident of any kind.

"I'm fine. I will just sit here and wait until my luggage arrives" he said in monotone.

"Then, what about dinner?" Kise asked with concern, mostly for his own life though. Even though he doesn't look like it, Kise isn't the kind of person that is kind and thoughtful to someone he has just met.

"I had dinner before I got home," Kuroko lied.

"I have nothing to worry about anymore then. So, feel free to do anything you want here, ok? You pay half of the rent after all. I'll stop bothering you and take a bath now. Call me if you need anything" Kise said cheerfully. The last statement was something out of politeness though.

"Hai," Kuroko nodded.

Kise went to take a bath. Shortly after, Kuroko's luggage arrived. He changed and left Kise's robe on the sofa. When Kise finished his bath, he returned to the living room only to see his robe hanging on the sofa. He ignored it and went to the kitchen for dinner. He cooked the food himself, he ate them alone and washed the dishes when he finished. He went back to his room with the robe in his hand after the meal. Like any other day, he took out a magazine from the bookshelf in his room that had anything but a real novel or book before going to sleep. He closed his eyes and fell to sleep. Like any other day. That's right, even though Kuroko had come to live with him, nothing had change. Still the usual routines and the annoying loneliness. Don't misunderstand, Kise loved his life. He had everything: good looks, extreme talent, shining career… anything that a man could ever wish for. His life was perfect, and just boring. He thought that his life would remain like that, boring and monochrome. He totally didn't expect his life to be painted in rainbow colors and experience a whole new level of 'interesting'. Nope, he didn't expect something like that at all.

* * *

><p>Like usual, Kise woke up at five for his usual morning exercise. He ran ten rounds around the neighborhood and then returned home. When he returned, he was greeted with an unbelievably noisy sound of alarm clocks, not clock, but clocks. Kise covered his ears and traced the source of the sound. (Un)surprisingly, he arrived in front of Kuroko's room. He was willing to let one of his ears suffer as he knocked loudly on the floor. No response. Well, that's to be expected. He opened the door and immediately spotted five alarm clocks placed in different places: desk, bookshelf, drawer, bed, window. Kise ran to the clocks and turned them off. He noticed that the one on Kuroko's bed had already been switched off, probably by the blunette. Kise had no other choice but to wake the blunette up. But, like hell if it was that easy. Kise tried shaking his shoulder, pinching his nose, pulling his blanket…and nothing worked. He sighed. And then an idea popped up. He ran to his room and took his phone, clicked some buttons and placed it up to his ear.<p>

'Ki-chan, you've been calling me a lot! What is it now? Make it quick, I'm having lunch.'

"I didn't call you that much, and my calls were all about your Tetsu-kun!"

'What's it about Tetsu-kun? Did he faint again?!'

"No, it's nothing of that sort, don't fuss! It's just that, he was sleeping with five alarm clocks ringing in his room. I turned them off, but I can't wake him up."

'Heehee, that's Tetsu-kun for you'

"You make it sound like a good thing."

'Everything about Tetsu-kun is good!'

"Okay, okay, just tell me how to wake him up."

'It's quite simple actually. You just have to blow his ear.'

"Ehh?! And you are afraid I might do something perverted to him?! Seriously, Momoichi!"

'I'm not kidding! Blow his ears and he will be straight up.'

"That sounds wrong…" Kise sweatdropped.

'Baka Ki-chan! I didn't mean it like that!'

"But really Momoichi, if that's the case, doesn't that mean he has to have someone to blow his ear every morning?"

'No, he only need to set six alarm clocks before going to sleep. Exactly six clocks'

"And he had five this morning…Alright, I get it. I'm waking him up right now. And remind him to get one more clock too."

'Ok, I'll leave him in your care, Ki-chan. Bye.'

"Uhm, bye."

Kise desperately got back to Kuroko's room. He squatted down aside Kuroko's bed, and with all his might he blew. Like a miracle, Kuroko jerked right up. He looked drowsily to Kise, and with a drowsy voice, he said "Thank you for waking me up, Kise-kun."

Kise stared at him oddly. 'That's it? That's all you have to say with the person that just blew your ear? Weird'

Kuroko got off his bed, went to his bathroom. In Kise's and Kuroko's room, there are smaller rooms for shower and things like toilet, teeth-brushing… but if they want to take a bath, they'll have to use the bathroom outside their room. Kise went to the kitchen to have breakfast. He was beating the eggs when he suddenly remembered something. "Kuroko-kun, would you like some breakfast?" he spoke loudly so that Kuroko could hear him. Kuroko replied him with a "Mes, mease!" Kise supposed that was a "Yes, please" so he took out two other eggs from the refrigerator and cracked them. He hoped he didn't make a mistake. It seemed that he didn't since the blunette thanked him for the pancakes and eagerly ate them. Kuroko skipped dinner yesterday, so he finished the pancakes easily. He offered to help Kise washed the dishes, to which Kise happily accepted. They washed the dishes together. When they're done, Kuroko changed and left for work and Kise stayed at home, because his work didn't start until 9 a.m. After Kuroko left, Kise thought about him. "Maybe having a roommate wasn't so bad after all" he muttered with a small smile.

Kuroko traveled to work by bullet train. He bought monthly tickets at the

* * *

><p>station and went to wait for the train. It wasn't long after Kuroko started waiting did the train arrive. He got on the train and skillfully avoided being squished to death by the hurrying people. On the train, Kuroko narrowed his eyes at the sight of a gray-haired male groping a teenage girl's butt. What made Kuroko more annoyed was that he was wearing Teiko uniform. He miraculously made his way through the crowd and grabbed the man's wrist away from the girl.<p>

"What the fuck?" the man growled.

"Please stop, you are bothering her. It is not right for a gentleman to do such a thing"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I won't do that again…if you make me! HAHAHA" He jerked his wrist away from Kuroko and laughed madly. Kuroko didn't say anything and just kind of glared at the guy. You can't really call Kuroko's glaring a glare. The rude guy was irritated by Kuroko's action so he grabbed Kuroko's collar and yelled "Fuck! Stop staring at me like that!" Everyone had heard his yelling and started to pay attention to them. Kuroko kept staring. The guy clutched his fist and about punched Kuroko when someone pulled his ear hard and made him yelped in pain.

"Seriously, when will you stop causing trouble?! You are a shame to Teiko! One more time, Haizaki, and I'll make sure you get expelled."

"Urgh, Mayuzumi-sensei, good morning."

"I can't believe you! How could you bully a small boy like this? I'm sincerely sorry for his behavior." Mayuzumi slightly bowed at Kuroko.

"It's ok. I'm not a high school student either, so you don't have to worry"

"Hah…"

"You're not?!" Haizaki gaped.

"No, as you can see, I'm not wearing a uniform. Actually, I'm a teacher at your university. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, nice to meet you". To be honest, it wasn't that nice, but formal is Kuroko's personality.

"Oh, so you are the new teacher. Nice to meet you too, I'm Mayuzumi Chihiro. This one here is Haizaki Shougo, one of the four delinquents of Teiko" Mayuzumi said with a sigh.

"Four delinquents of Teiko?" Ok, now this is new. Kuroko thought Teiko was a perfect school that didn't tolerate bad behaviors from student.

"Haizaki Shougo, Aomine Daiki, Shimo Kenta, Hanamiya Makoto. The four of them got into fights and skipped classes numerous times, and have been in suspicion at least twice, except for Hanamiya, we don't have the proof to suspend him. We should have expelled them, but every time I or someone else turns in a petition, it seems to disappear somewhere as the headmaster never says anything about it. And the students don't seem to mind the delinquents at all, or are too scared to mind"

"I see. Aomine-kun is in my class, I will have to try my best to beat some sense into him."

"You? And Daiki, ptff, haha-do-don't make me l-laugh,ahaha-" Haizaki was smacked by Mayuzumi.

"Again, I'm sorry for my student's behavior. Oh, looks like we've arrived"

"Oh, that was fast. Good bye and have a nice day, Mayuzumi-sensei, Haizaki-kun."

Kuroko and the other two got off the train. Mayuzumi couldn't spot the teal-haired male afterward, but he didn't mind because he knew they would meet again.

* * *

><p>Author's note: I'M SO SORRY AkaKuro, MidoKuro, MuraKuro, AoKuro's fans. I swear they will make their appearance in the next chapter, and I will send Kise on a business trip afterward (maybe). And another thing I'm sorry about is that: I might have to make slow updates from now on. You know, my final exam is in two weeks, and after my final exam, I'll have to study my insert-whatever-you-want-it-to-be-here out if I want to pass another exam, even harder than the final. And that is: the entrance exam to a high school that is as elite as Teiko I might say. And the chances for me are: 6%. I'm serious. Aside from ridiculously difficult English tests, I also have to deal with (probably) five ridiculously hard math problems when I take this exam. Anyone knows how to apply Cauchy in math problems? Anyyyway, I'm so sorry that the first real author's note you read from me is full of bad news.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:** **We all know KnB is not mine and all rights belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki and the publishers.**_ We are only writing this for fun and there is no harm from doing so. That's why SOPA is completely pointless and should be stop immediately. You guys, please help stop SOPA.

_**Thank you anyone who have favorited, followed, reviewed this story. You made my days. I love all of you!**_

* * *

><p>Kuroko arrived at the university sooner than expected, so he simply didn't know what to do. Normally, he would read a book to kill time, but unfortunately, in his suitcase were books for his lessons, which he had read for hundreds times. So, no, reading books was off the list this time. And going to the teacher's room to try making people realize him and then try to make a conversation was not an option either. He thought about taking a tour around the school, but refrained from doing so as he realized that if he got lost, he might be unable to go back to his homeroom class on time, and he would become an irresponsible teacher the second day he taught there.<p>

But going outside the school is another problem (B/N: Problem, or option?) though, he certainly wouldn't get lost, and he might find some cafés that have vanilla milkshake. Kuroko gulped at the thought of the sweet, creamy and smooth beverage. With that set, the blue-haired teacher took the same route he used to get to the university, but turned left and walked into an alley. 'I can't understand why Momoi-san and Ogiwara-kun never let me walk into alleys. Even though I met some bullies once, everything came out fine. They shouldn't be so protective. And I'm a man!' Kuroko thought, sighing. Little did he know, what his childhood friends did was absolutely reasonable as every time they –Momoi and Ogiwara- took their eyes off him, he always got into an argument with people twice his size. Good thing Japan was safer than America, or else he would probably be beaten up by now.

Kuroko looked at the houses and shops in the alley. Some buildings were tall, and they blocked the sun light, creating a gloomy and dull atmosphere to the alley. Kuroko felt like he was walking down a street of old Japan, as there were no neon signs or sound of vehicles running. It was quiet, and he suddenly remember the mystery book he had read recently, which was 'A Murder in the Alley' by who-knows-what-her-name-is. A beat of sweat rolled down the side of his face. His lips were pressed into a firm line. 'Maybe I should go back'. Sucking in a big gulp of air, Kuroko took one last glance around the place. Then he noticed a book café. Perfect, maybe going around wasn't such a bad idea after all. He walked to the place and tried opening the door, only to realize that it was locked. Kuroko look to the side and saw a black board, on the board was words written with chalk 'Open: 8.30 a.m / Close: 9 p.m / Menu…' Kuroko frowned. Just how unlucky he was again? And what kind of café opens later than a uni? The blue-haired teacher let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Disappointed, Kuroko headed back to Teiko.

When Kuroko arrived at Teiko, it was fifteen minutes until the bell ring. Kuroko decide to ignore the free time and went straight to his homeroom class. Unlike the how other classes normally react when their teacher show up before the lessons starts, his students totally didn't mind his presence, although it was because no one could notice him.

Even when the teacher pulled his chair to sit down and created some noise while doing so, they still didn't notice. And thus, Kuroko sat there and read something until the bell rang. Everything went on as Kuroko expected after the bell rang: a very loud screech from his students; a class president that held a weird item in his hand (which was a brick this time) telling everyone to settle down then told them to stand up and greet the teacher, to which Kuroko really grateful for, and a grumpy Aomine that really got on his nerves (really, wasn't 'kid' bad enough, but this time that tanned, idiotic student had to call him a mini tsukkomi?!).

At Teiko, after the five-minute homeroom hour students and teachers have 10 minutes to move from their homeroom to other rooms for their lectures. So, when the bell rang again as a sign for the end of homeroom hour, Kuroko immediately allowed his students to dismiss and get out of the class. Everyone went to different directions, since their chosen subjects are different (students are allowed to choose what they want to learn at Teiko), so it wouldn't be a weird thing if a student or two went the opposite direction to the others. But, Kuroko found this strange. And that student who went in the opposite direction happened to be no one else but Aomine. Kuroko approach Aomine without the latter noticing.

"Aomine-kun, please wait for a moment," Kuroko said from behind Aomine's back.

"Wahh, you! Where did you come from?!" Aomine jolted and turned to Kuroko.

"I've been following you for a while now."

"What? How come I didn't notice you? No, scratch that, why did you follow me?" Aomine raised an eyebrow.

"I would be happier if you don't raise your eyebrow at me, your teacher, Aomine-kun" and when Kuroko saw no reaction from him, he sighed and continued. "Why did you go this way Aomine-kun? Your first lecture is physics, and according to my map, the room for that isn't this way." Kuroko held a map up as he said. At Teiko, students choose what subjects they wanted to learn and then learn those subjects together with the three main subjects, because the council believes by doing that, a student can specialize in many faculties without stressing himself too much. The subjects of choice would be written on their profile. Aomine just ticked whatever was on the list, he has absolutely no interest in Physics.

'Where did that come from?' Aomine sweatdropped. "No, my first lecture is chemistry. The lab is at the end of the hall." Aomine confidently said.

"Aomine-kun, you shouldn't lie to your teacher. I checked everyone's profile this morning, I'm not buying it."

Aomine rolled his eyes in annoyance and inwardly clicked his tongue. "Geez, I was just kidding, I'm going to the restroom."

"Is that so? Ok then, please continue."

'Seriously, you bought that?!' Aomine tried not to gaped or laugh out loud. "Then I will –pttf- go now, sensei. Good day to you." He said, voice slightly shaking.

"Uhm, have a fun day learning." Kuroko nodded.

Aomine turned his back to Kuroko and proceeded walking, and he went into the WC, just in case Kuroko was still watching him. He stayed in there for a few minutes. When he thought Kuroko had left, he poked his head out first, and when he was sure that Kuroko left, he got out.

"Yosh, now to the roof we go!" He happily said and stretched his body.

"To do what?"

"Sleep of course, are you stupid?" Aomine clicked his tongue, annoyed that someone stupid enough not to understand something that simple. Wait, who can be that stupid? And why did this voice sound strangely familiar to Aomine's ears? Sheesh, he knew that voice!

"I don't want to be asked that by you, Aomine-kun."

Aomine slowly turned his head to the voice, praying that it wasn't whom he thought it was. And, to Aomine's horror, Kuroko was standing there.

"Wha-What are you doing here?!" Aomine yelled.

"Hello again, Aomine-kun. Would you mind keeping your voice low? We might bother someone"

"There's no one here!" Even with what his teacher said, Aomine still spoke loudly "And why did you follow me?!"

"Because I'm your teacher?"

"That doesn't make any sense! What kind of teacher follows his student before class?!"

"The kind that doesn't want his student to skip classes," Kuroko deadpanned.

"I'm not skipping class!"

"Yes, you are."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"What are you, a kid?" Aomine ruffled his midnight-blue hair in irritation.

"Then what would that make Aomine-kun? A toddler?"

"Are you really a teacher?"

"No, I'm a milkshake angel"

"Seriously?" Aomine looked at Kuroko incredulously.

"Sorry, I lied-" Aomine rolled his eyes. "-I'm a book fairy" Kuroko finished and Aomine flinched, his gaze snapped back to Kuroko. Light blue orbs just stared back at him.

Aomine face-palmed.

"Whatever, just leave me alone!" was the last thing Aomine said before he dashed away. When the tanned youth turned at the end of the corridor, from the corner of his eyes, he saw his stubborn teacher chasing after him. A sigh escape his lips before he smirked. 'What is this? This'll be a piece of cake' Aomine thought as he speeded up. He kept running, and Kuroko kept chasing him. The distance between the two was getting longer. Aomine still ran at his full-speed, but Kuroko started running slower because of his poor stamina.

Aomine was about to get far enough to lose sight of Kuroko when he decided to turned his head back to the powder blue-haired male. He only planned to see if the stubborn teacher had given up yet, but what he saw was quite surprising. Kuroko was lying on his front on the floor. Aomine grimaced. It was no doubt the teal-haired male had tripped over the crack on the floor, which Aomine had easily jumped over because he was too familiar with it, and fell down face first. Midnight blue eyes showed a tint of concern but it quickly disappear as the male decided to turn his head back to the front and kept running. He ran. And ran. And stopped. For no reason, Aomine turned one hundred eighty degrees and started running back to Kuroko's place. 'Just take one glance, and I'll be on my way'. However, when he saw Kuroko still lying on the floor, that thought vanished.

He slowly approached the other male while calling out for him "O-Oi, sensei, are you ok?" He fastened his pace when he saw Kuroko didn't budge. Aomine hesitantly squatted down next to Kuroko and reached out his hand, about to touch the lying bluenette when a pale hand grabbed his wrist.

"I've caught you Aomine-kun." The teacher lifted his head up and said victoriously.  
>Aomine immediately jolted back<p>

"Wha-What?! You did that on purpose?!"

"No, you just happen to come near me when I intended to get up" Kuroko blankly said. Aomine couldn't tell if he was lying or not, but he felt angry either way. A vein popped up on his temple. 'He pisses me off! Urgh, most teacher do, but he is a different case! Shit, that's it! I'm running off now!' Kuroko let go of the Aomine's wrist before he could yank it away, got up on his feet and picked up the suitcase that he had dropped when he fell. However, Aomine didn't get to dash off again as Kuroko had tugged the rim of his uniform, refused to let him escape. Aomine turned his head to Kuroko to give the latter a glare, but it became a look of utter surprise as he saw blood trickling down from Kuroko's nose. He is contemplating between whether to gape at him with the expression of 'how could someone get a nosebleed when he fell' or to show him some respect and asked him if he was ok. He chose the latter.

"Uh…You are having a nosebleed. Are you ok?"

"Eh…" Kuroko held his hand to his nose. He smelled the blood and felt liquid stuck on his hand. "…This is strange, I don't usually get nosebleeds so easily. Maybe I was forcing myself when I ran so fasts" Kuroko muttered to himself, but Aomine caught it. He stared at Kuroko with wide eyes. 'You call that 'fast'?'. Ignoring the stare, Kuroko pulled Aomine's shirt with the hand he used to carry the suitcase and covered his nose with the other, and start walking to back to the lecture rooms. He had surprisingly strong pull for someone so small, Aomine noticed. "This is bad, Aomine-kun. We are both late." Kuroko slightly narrowed his eyes.

"Wait, aren't you going to wipe that off?" Aomine was referring to the dripping red liquid. And wow, that was a lot of blood. 'I wonder if he can die from losing blood. He looked so...feeble'. Aomine eyed Kuroko warily. Kuroko noticed the stare.

"Aomine-kun, I won't die from having a nosebleed. I'm not that weak"

'Urgh, he read my mind?' "…I'm starting to believe you're a real book fairy"

"Aomine-kun, please don't be silly, such a thing don't exist"

"You said it yourself! And do something about your nose, there's too much blood! Don't you have a handkerchief or something?"

"I do have one. I don't want to use it for something like this though" Kuroko thought about the handkerchief Momoi gave him.

"Then go to the infirmary!" Right at that moment, the bell rang.

"I don't think I have the time for that. And neither do you, Aomine-kun"

"Come on, it just took five minutes at most. You're a teacher for fuck's sake! You can skip the whole class, not just five minutes!"

"Would you please mind your language? And it's because I'm a teacher that I can't waste a single minute. Let's hurry up, Aomine-kun."

"Yeah, let's hurry up and get to the infirmary". Aomine grabbed the hand that was clutching his uniform and pulled Kuroko to the opposite direction of the lecture room. At this moment, Kuroko knew Aomine wouldn't back down. He sighed and let his student drag him to the infirmary.

After two or three minutes, they arrived there.

"Oi, Koganei! Help me out, someone is bleeding!" Aomine shouted just as he opened the door. A male with cat-like face, who was writing something, sighed.

"Aomine, what did you do this time?" He didn't need to look to know who it was. "Still, I'm glad, though. You finally came without Mitobe pushing you. Did you hurt yourself that badly?" Koganei finally turn away from the paper and looked at Aomine. He grinned. "Good, it seems your face is fine. That's your only good point, well, aside from your basketball skill".

Aomine growled. "Shut up Koganei. Someone is seriously injured here."

"Aomine-kun, I only have a nosebleed. It's nothing serious" Kuroko spoke up from behind Aomine.

"Uwahh, where have you been there? And your face! So much blood!" Koganei yelled.

"I have been here from the start. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, I'm a new teacher here. Nice to meet you." Kuroko bowed, his hand still covering his nose.

"Wow, you're so young. When I heard there'd be a new teacher, I had expected some old professor! Another Akashi case, then."

"Akashi case?"

"Well, an 'Akashi case' is-"

"Koganei, we don't have time for chit-chatting! Where is Mitobe? He's ten times more capable than you." Aomine complained.

"Oh,right! Sorry. Kuroko-sensei, sit down over there, please" Koganei pointed to the bed behind him. Kuroko complied and put his suitcase on the table before going to the bed. Koganei followed Kuroko and when the blunnete had sat down, he told Kuroko to put his hand away from the bleeding nose so he could examine it.

"How did you get a nosebleed?"

"I fell while chasing Aomine-kun". Aomine growled.

"You chased him?" Koganei was done checking with his eyes so he gently traced his finger along Kuroko's nose bridge.

"Hai" Kuroko answered. Koganei grinned. "Well, good thing nothing is broken. Now, pinch the bridge of your nose and breathe through your mouth. Leaning forward would help too." Kuroko did as told. "Ok, now wait for a little bit, I'll get you something to wipe the blood off". Koganei walked to the table and opened the drawer. He took out a pack of wet wipes and took out some wipes for Kuroko. Kuroko gratefully took them and wipe off the blood. He then got up to throw the stained wipes into the bin near the door, where Aomine was standing.

"Thank you very much, uhm…Koganei-sensei. I'd better be leaving now. Good bye, have a nice day" Kuroko bowed, his hand still covering his nose with a wipe.

"Okay, bye! Be more careful, ok?"

"I will. Let's go, Aomine-kun."

"Urgh, can I start running again?"

"No, you can't." And they walked out of the infirmary together. On their way to the physics lecture room, Kuroko thought about 'Akashi case'. He tried asking Aomine, but the guy gave him the don't-know-don't-care attitude so he didn't really have any answer. When Aomine walked into the lecture room, the teacher froze, most students gaped, and a few were even scared. He ignored them all and haughtily walked to a random seat and sat down. Everyone stared at him.

"What?" He growled menacingly.

"L-Let's get back to the lesson, students," the teacher said shakily, half because of the shock, the other half was because he was scared.

'I should get to my class now,' Kuroko thought after the physics teacher had resumed teaching. Good thing his nose stopped bleeding. On his way, he threw the wipe into a bin next to the vending machine on the hall.

* * *

><p>He walked to class 3-D, a homeroom class because he taught Literature, one of the three main subjects. He came into the class, and as usual, no one noticed even though the classroom was silent and the only sound was the scribbling sound of pens on papers. 'Such good students, even though the teacher hasn't arrived, they still study very seriously.'Kuroko thought.<p>

Oh, if only he know the reason why they were so diligent. From his past experience, he knew fake cough wouldn't do the trick, so he went straight to the table and spoke loudly (for him that was loud anyway)

"Good morning, class". By all means, Kuroko Tetsuya never meant to surprise anyone, (well, except for some certain circumstances), but people yelling and screeching when they saw him was inevitable. The scream class 3-D presented to Kuroko was different from his class' though. It was an "EEEEEPP", like they tried to refrain from screaming but failed miserably. The teacher sighed.

"I'm sorry for my unpunctual appearance. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, I will be your literature teacher from now on. Nice to meet you." Kuroko bowed after he had written his name on the board. A dark-haired boy with glasses stood up and said "Stand up class". Kuroko noticed he had Kyoto accent. When the class had greeted him, Kuroko told them to sit down and open their book to page 45. As weird as it may sound, Kuroko's lesson was very interesting.

Kuroko enjoyed teaching them, but for the whole class, he felt strangely uncomfortable, like someone was staring at him, and it wasn't the kind of stare a student would give to a teacher, but more like a beast to its prey. And worse, he was sure there were two people staring. He felt unease so as soon as the bell rang and the students stood up, he left the class.

* * *

><p>Upon seeing Kuroko hastily walked out of the class, the boy with glasses smirked. "Well, isn't he sharp." Everyone in the room, who is too used with the brunette's creepy body language, knew better than to stay near him while he was smirking like that. Everyone, except for one person.<p>

"Sharp my ass. Everyone would notice if you kept emitting that creepy aura of yours"

"Are you criticizing my way of studying interesting people?"

"No, I'm just saying you are a creepy guy who can't learn to be subtle"

"By subtle, did you mean staring at his reflection on the window and listening to every word he says even though you don't have any interest in it?"

"Shit, you are seriously scary Imayoshi!"

"Why state the obvious, Hanamiya?" the glasses-boy grinned. "But, for a teacher to draw out your curiosity, he is really something."

"Tch, just another Akashi case."

"I have a feeling that wasn't the case. He is more than just an Akashi case." a smirk crept up Imayoshi's face again.

"You think?" Hanamiya raised an eyebrow, also smirking. Imayoshi gave him a warning glare. "Hanamiya, he is a teacher, don't you dare do anything". Hanamiya paled a bit, a small bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face. "Tch" he turned away from Imayoshi and got back to his seat.

* * *

><p>Kuroko walked down the hall. His eyes stuck on the map in his hand but his mind wasn't focused on it. 'Maybe I was over-thinking it. Why would anyone even do something like that? But, I really felt someone staring. And, it was somehow scary…It feels like-' Kuroko thought was interrupted when he bumped into someone. A red liquid splashed on his white button-up shirt. He looked up to see an astonished male gaping at him. Green eyes, verdant hair, brick in one hand, a can of red bean soup in another. It was easy to remember who he is. Was he cursed? He bled because of the 'delinquent' of his class, he got freaked out by other's class' students, then he had red bean soup splashed all over his shirt thanks to the supposed-to-be most elite student in his class. Of course, that's how normal people viewed it. How Kuroko viewed it: everything was his own fault.<p>

"K-Kuroko-sensei, I'm terribly sorry!" Midorima bowed ninety degrees, his face all flustered.

"It's ok, Midorima-kun. It was my fault, I didn't watch where I was going".

"No, it was my fault! Please let me apology properly! What is your zodiac?"

"No, it's really ok, Midorima-kun," and why did you ask about my zodiac?

"I insist. I would feel really guilty if you forgive me so easily"

"Midorima-kun, it was my fault. You didn't do anything. It would be better if I went to wipe the soup off my shirt before it gets sticky. So I had better be leaving now."

"But I-"

"Kaichou!" A girl ran up to them. Apparently, she called out for Midorima. The male turned to the girl, face slightly frowning.

"Ayama, what is it? Can you wait for a little bit? I'm having a conversation here."

"Eh, with whom?" The girl titled her head. Midorima resisted the urged to growl and ask her if she is blind, because that would be very rude. He sighed.

"This is my new homeroom teacher, Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Eh?" The girl blinked in confusion.

"What?" Midorima said, annoyed.

"Kaichou, there is no one there." The girl smiled awkwardly.

"What?" Midorima narrowed his eyes and turned his head to the side to see that Kuroko was gone. His jaw slacked. The girl sweatdropped at the president's unusual behaviour.

Good thing Kuroko got to the restroom before the soup dried and become hard to clean. He opened the tap and let water wet his hands. He brushed his wet hand over the stain in an attempt to wash it off. After a few minutes of doing so, the stain had faded but hadn't completely disappeared.

_'I guess it won't get any better. Does Kise-kun have stain remover at the apartment? I should go shopping for it, and I need to buy an alarm clock too. Uhm, but I don't know any shop in the neighborhood. What should I do?'_ Well, at least it faded. Now, all he had to do was to dry his drenched shirt. 'If it's drying my shirt, I guess I could use Momoi-san's handkerchief'he thought and took out a white, blue-stripped handkerchief from his pants' pocket. As he rubbed the small fabric on his shirt, a group of middle-aged men came in. Because he was in the teacher's restroom, Kuroko knew the men were teachers at Teiko. However, Kuroko made no attempt to make himself noticed, so they didn't realize he was there.

"Hey, don't you think that Akashi teacher is too arrogant?" One of them asked.

"Yes, I think so too. He is too young to be teaching here. It was his fault that they start teaching here too. And thanks to him, we will have to change the educating system!" Someone else replied.

"And did you see how female students and teachers react when they see him? He must have given them drugs or something like that!" Another joined in the conversation.

"That is so true! I heard he got into the school thanks to family connections. He is such a-'

"Please stop talking about him like that!" Kuroko spoke up, surprising them.

"Uwahh, you! Since when did you come here?!" Kuroko didn't reply as he stared at the man.

"W-Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Please take back what you said."

"What?"

"What you said about Akashi-sensei, please take it back."

"I won't! What I said about him is absolutely right! There is no reason why I must take that back!"

"Akashi-sensei is not that kind of person! I don't know him well enough but I know he will never so something like giving others drugs. He could have gotten the job thanks to family connections, but I'm sure he taught well enough to stay" Kuroko protested, thinking back about how Murasakibara addressed the redhead with 'chin', a proof for Akashi's capability.

"Huh, how do you know? Who are you anyway? A highschool student working part-time here? A part-time cleaner should shut up and mind his own business." the man smirked.

"I'm neither a cleaner nor work part-time. You shouldn't looked down on cleaners like that, though."

"I can look down to whoever I want! You are annoying? Are you another Akashi's case?"

"I would prefer you don't call him as such" Akashi suddenly opened the door, startling everyone.

"Akashi-sensei, good morning," Kuroko nodded at the redhead.

"Good morning, Tetsuya" Akashi smiled. If the group of teachers hadn't been so frightened, they would have been annoyed of being ignored by the two. Akashi slowly walked to Kuroko's side.

"Now" Akashi directed his gaze to the teachers who had been bad-mouthing him

"Would you kindly take back what you said about me and my friends?"

"I-I was just kidding. Come on, don't be so serious! Everyone in this school knows how wonderful you are, Akashi-san!" The man laughed nervously.

"Is that so?" Akashi smiled. His smile was charming enough to make a woman faint on the spot, but to the teachers' eyes, that smile was his death note.

"O-Of course. You are so young yet you have received more degrees than any teacher in this university. Your teaching method is unique but absolutely effective. We have much to learn from you."

"Oh no, you are praising me too much Hidewa-san"

"No, not at all! You deserve it!" Kuroko frowned at the man's fake smile because he didn't like cowards. Akashi narrowed his eyes at that. 'It seems like Tetsuya doesn't want to deal with them anymore'. Akashi sighed and tucked at his necktie, pretending to loosen it.

"Is something wrong, Akashi-san" Hidewa asked warily.

"I was just thinking the restroom is a little too crowded". It didn't take a genius to understand their presence wasn't wanted, so they fled with some bows immediately. Akashi let out a smirk right after they were out of sight.

"Akashi-kun, thank you very much for your help. I might have gotten into an argument with them if you hadn't shown up."

"Weren't you already?" Akashi sighed "You are new here, don't do something as careless as that ever again."

"I'm sorry, but I can't promise something as such. I can't stand it when someone talks badly about others out of their own jealousy" Kuroko looked determinedly into the ruby eyes.

"I see" Akashi sighed "Well then, shall we get out of here. You are done cleaning your shirt, right?"

"Hai".

The two exchanged small conversations while walking together to the lecture rooms.  
>"What do you teach, Tetsuya?"<p>

"Eh, Tetsuya?"

"Can't I call you that?" Akashi asked with an almost pleading tone. Almost. Akashi Seijuro never pleads.

"No, you can. I'm just not used to it. I teach Literature. What do you teach, Akashi-kun?"

"Philosophy," Akashi hummed.

"Hmm."

"Is something wrong?"

"I just thought that subject really suited you."

"I think Literature suits you too."

"…Akashi-kun, what is 'Akashi case', if you don't mind me asking?"

"Ah, it's nothing, really. I started teaching here three years ago, which cause quite a…commotion from the teachers here. Well, the ruckus soon died out, but a year later, some of my friends since university start teaching here. The teachers who mind my presence at Teiko was of course, not pleased with that. My friends and I did a great job at teaching, and angered them more. So, they called my friends 'Akashi case' as in 'young new teacher as annoying as Akashi'. However, that term have become widely used by both students and teachers. Now, it basically means 'people who are great enough to teach here at certain young ages'. I'm not really fond of that term, though."

"But Akashi-kun must really be popular if everyone uses a term with your name in it."

"Is that a good thing?" Akashi mused.

"It's a good thing" Kuroko insisted.

Kuroko parted ways with Akashi when he had to turn right to get to the room for the next class and Akashi must turn left. When the bell rang, Kuroko arrived at the class. The moment he step through the door, the teacher realized something: he no longer feels a chill run up his spine when he talks to Akashi. Kuroko can only wonder why.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Author's note: <span>_**I'm sorry if the last part is a little too crappy. My poor vocabulary prevented me from describing that scene better. And another thing: I can't update until summer vacation, sorry. My final exams are done, everything was good (except for Chemistry, urgh) but I still have another exam to prepare for, so... I'm so sorry!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimers:**__** KnB and it's characters belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**_

_**Beta-ed by CieloFiamme.**_

**Note:** Changed formatting, do tell me if this format is better. xxHummingBirdxx, is this format ok?

* * *

><p>The rest of the day couldn't be more uneventful for Kuroko. There was no chasing, no spilled drinks, and no unwanted conversations. Just like that, the bell rang for the last time of the day and almost everyone on campus went home. Few people stayed back as there were no clubs or extra-hour policies in Teiko. Kuroko, however, stayed back because he wanted to explore the area a little bit. Unfortunately, he got lost going around and stumbled back to his class by accident. Unlike other rooms, the lights were still on in his class, so Kuroko stepped inside the room, intending to turn them off. His fingers were this close to touching the switch when he noticed a mop of green in the middle of the glass.<p>

"Midorima-kun, may I ask what you are doing?"

"…"

About Midorima, one would say that he is a shining image of a perfect student, but some would say he is a solitary and stiff president. He couldn't care less about what people think of him though, really, or he wouldn't walk around carrying weird items all day, every day. The only thing he cared about was whether he could achieve the goals he set for himself, which were: always had excellent grades, excellent manners, excellent lifestyle and being excellent at everything he did. He was a man of pride, you could say. So imagine his irritation when he spilt red bean soup and got away with it without any punishments. That incident actually affected him so much that he couldn't focus in classes, or the paperwork he was doing after school.

"Midorima-kun."

"…"

"Midorima-kun!"

"Woah!"

Midorima might have flinched a little too hard when he noticed the teacher standing beside him. The older male stared at him unblinking, as if he was expecting something.

"Kuroko-sensei, is there anything you need from me?"

"No, Midorima-kun. I'm just wondering what you are doing."

"I'm doing some paper work for student council."

The blunette didn't say anything, only shifted his gaze to the pile of papers on the table. There was a flicker of confusion in Kuroko's eyes, but Midorima missed that. To him, Kuroko was just staring at the papers instead of him.

"Kuroko-sensei?"

_Shouldn't he be working in the student council room? And what's with the "nanodayo"?_ Kuroko wanted to ask, but this came out of his mouth.

"Where are the other members? You intend to do all this work by yourself?" I thought you were the president…

"They all said they have personal business to attend to and left before I could say anything." Midorima's voice showed as much annoyance as his face did, which was to say, a lot.

"I see… Midorima-kun doesn't seem to have much power as a president, does he?" said Kuroko. It's amazing how Kuroko could just hide his amusement with that monotonous voice. Ok, others' opinions of him did not matter to Midorima, but he would not stand for such ridiculously wrong comment to be spoken directly to his face. His face flushed pink and spoke rather loudly.

"I-I must negate that statement, sensei! I am confident about my capability as a leader and I'm sure you will find very few complaints about the work I've done! Besides, today-"(1)

Unbeknown to Midorima, the way he fumbled with his words just amused Kuroko more. The more Midorima blushed, the more Kuroko's lips turned upward. Normally, Kuroko wouldn't interrupt people mid-sentence, but at that moment he must, otherwise he wouldn't be able to hold back and his poker face would crack.

"I'm just kidding, Midorima-kun. I won't doubt my students unless I have a reason to," said Kuroko, the smallest of smiles on his lips.

Midorima stopped in his track, but the color remained on his face. "…Oh, is that so? Pardon me, Kuroko-sensei, I don't have a very good sense of humor." The sentence came out more like a growl of annoyance than apologetic. Then, as an after-thought, he added "How do you know I'm the president though?"

"I read your profile. Also, a girl called you 'president' this morning."

"I see. Well, I should get back to work now. Shouldn't you go home too, sensei?"

"I was planning to, but I changed my mind. Midorima-kun, would you mind me helping?"

"Thank you for offering, but I wouldn't want to bother you and I can concentrate better when I'm alone." _Does he still doubt me?_

"It's okay. It's not that late yet, and I'm sure Midorima-kun wouldn't notice my presence once you start working."

"Sensei, you really don't have to. I assure you that I can do this alone."

_Oh, so that's how it is._ "Midorima-kun, are you by any chance still think that I am underestimating you?"

Kuroko was met with a silent respond. "I am not skeptical of you, Midorima-kun. I only want to help."

"…"

"…Midorima, this morning, you said you wanted to apologize to me properly-"

He is bringing this up now? Why?

"-so consider letting me help you as an apology."

Midorima was speechless.

"I insist."

Even though the blank tone Kuroko used wasn't really convincing, Midorima gave in and sighed.

"If you put it that way, I have no other choice but to comply."

Kuroko pulled a chair from behind to sit across Midorima and borrowed a pen from Midorima because opening his suitcase for a pen wasn't worth it. Neither said a word as the two worked through the papers.

Sitting so close like that, Kuroko couldn't help but observe Midorima a bit. He was undeniably handsome, with features that could pass by for a model. However, what drew Kuroko's attention the most were his eyes and hands. In America, Kuroko had seen a lot of green-eyed people, but none of them was like Midorima. Vividly green orbs were so clear that Kuroko almost wished Midorima wasn't so focused on the papers so that he could have a better look at them. Midorima's eyes were beautiful as they were, but the thick eye lashes were what really bring focus to the pair of first-class emeralds. And then there were his hands. He was writing with his bandaged left hand, Kuroko noted. The fingers were slender and elegant. Does he play the piano? He wondered. Then, Kuroko realized he should return to the work he had offered to do.

Kuroko was right about Midorima not being able to notice him, or rather, Midorima completely forgot about the blunette until he spoke up to ask about something about the school policies.

After an hour, they were done. When Midorima bowed and thanked him, Kuroko slightly smiled.

"That was a lot of work. It's ridiculous that Midorima-kun want to do all of that himself-"

Midorima froze. _Did he just call me ridiculous?_

"-but for everyone to trust you with so much work like that, you must be really reliable." Kuroko finished and bored his eyes into Midorima's. Then, the bespectacled male felt flustered. But flattered. Flustered but flattered.

"Well, that's praising me a bit, but it's certainly true to a degree." Midorima said, pushing up his glasses.

"Midorima is proud, isn't he?"

"That's one way of saying it, but I'd prefer the word 'confident'. It's a necessary quality for a president."

"Or one of the seven deadly sins." Kuroko calmly retorted. Midorima flinched. The blunette chuckled inwardly.

"Now that the work is done, we should go home." said Kuroko. Midorima nodded and go to turn off the lights.

They got out of the room and headed to the gate together, but when the taller male glanced at his side, the blunette was gone. Midorima looked around frantically, only to jump as Kuroko spoke up.

"Midorima-kun"

"…! Sensei, what-? How-? I mean, you were-"

"If you want to ask where I disappeared to, I will tell you that I have been here the whole time." Kuroko answered. Midorima sweat-dropped.

As they reached a corner, Kuroko bid goodbye to Midorima. Looking at Kuroko retreating figure, Midorima pushed up his glasses with the taped fingers and let out a 'hmph'.

* * *

><p>By the time Kuroko got to his shared apartment, the sun was already setting. After he'd had a shower, his mind was a mess. It was something like this: Where do I put the dirty clothes? Should I wash my own clothes? But that would be uneconomical. Should I cook? But I can't cook. And even if I did cook, he might not be pleased with my culinary skill. Then I cook for myself and eat before he's home? But that would be rude.<p>

In the end, he decided to just cook and wait for Kise, and then they could talk about chores and the like later.

Kuroko gave a sigh of relief as he open the fridge and saw that he had just enough ingredients to make a pot of simple curry, because curry happened to be the only dish that Ogiwara had taught Kuroko.

Luckily, Kise decided to come home early again that day, so Kuroko didn't have to wait too long. In fact, hardly had Kuroko put in the curry cubes when Kise walked into the kitchen (courtesy of the curry smell).

"What the-" Kise murmured.

"Kise-kun, welcome back" said Kuroko, turning away from the pot to look at the blonde.

Kise stood still in his spot. _What is this? What is this feeling? It's like…_ He looked at Kuroko again, trying to identify the familiar warmth that flooded into his stomach.

_It's like coming back to my parents' house!_ Kise concluded.

"Dinner is almost ready. Would you like to eat right away? Or would you prefer shower first?" asked Kuroko.

_Yep, definitely my parents' house._

"I think" Kise started, hesitated, "I will have dinner as soon as it's ready, please."

"You will have to wait for a bit then."

"Uhh…Ok, I'll go and change my clothes then."

Kuroko didn't response. Kise dragged his confused self back to his room to change.

_Wow, having someone greet me when I'm home and prepare meals for me feels good. Maybe I should go back home more often._(2)

When Kise returned to the kitchen, Kuroko had already set the table and waiting for him in his seat.

Both of them said 'Itadakimasu' before touching the spoon. Kuroko's curry was, as Kise had expected, normal. It was nowhere near the curry in the five-star restaurants he usually had meals in, and it was not as good as his mom's curry either, but Kise devoured it like he had never tasted anything better, even asking for another serving.

Meanwhile, Kuroko was slowly eating his meal while watching Kise, waiting for the right time to bring the chore problem up.

He decided to mention it once he was done with his plate.

"Kise-kun/ Kuroko-kun, I have something to say"

"Eh?"

"You go first, Kuroko-kun"

"…Uhm, I was thinking, now that we're sharing this apartment, shouldn't we share the chores as well?

"Sure. But I didn't have any roommates before, so I have no ideas how to 'share the chores' as you say. You have anything in mind, Kuroko-kun?"

Kuroko thought about it for a moment then asked.

"How do you usually do your chores, Kise-kun?"

"I send dirty clothes to the laundry on Tuesdays, Thursday and Saturday. I have the cleaner come here on weekends, usually on Saturdays, but sometimes they come on Sundays too. I often go out for dinner, or get invited to dinner, so I only cook breakfast and have lunch at some cafe…Eh, Kuroko-kun, are you ok?"

No, Kuroko was not ok. How could he be ok? His roommate was a bastard who used money for everything! When Kuroko revived from the shock and his face wasn't blanched anymore, he glared (kinda) at Kise.

"It turns out Kise-kun is an annoying bastard. Tch, I shouldn't have trust Momoi-san so much." said Kuroko. The blunette's expression was blank, but Kise could tell that he was pissed off, which was even scarier than a normal angry face.

"That's harsh, Kuroko-kun!" Kise whined.

Kuroko still "glared" at him.

"Uhm…Kuroko-kun?"

Kuroko must sigh. He didn't sign up for this. In such his situation, he had two options. One, does his job and give somebody a serious lecture even though it might be rude. Two, leave Kise alone and does his own chores. It wasn't hard to decide which to do.

"Kise-kun, one, you are annoying."

"Uhh…"

"Two, you need to stop living like that. I understand if it's something inevitable, like being invited to dinner, but not doing your laundry is unreasonable. How much work is it to dump a pile of clothes into the washing machine? Also, it's a waste of money to hire someone to do something you can do by yourself, like cleaning the apartment. Besides, you're a model, letting strangers into your house is not safe."

Wow, was Kuroko angry? Had Momoi or Ogiwara been there, they'd definitely have fussed over how much Kuroko had said without stopping. That was the most Kuroko had ever talk in his entire life, even in basketball matches he didn't talked so much.

Kise was baffled. No one had ever complained about what he did, but his roommate, who he met just yesterday, just scolded him like he was a three year old, and not in a very nice way either. What's with that? 'Annoying bastard'? Kise figured he should be angry, but he was glad, or rather, excited. It was the feeling of experiencing something first-hand. But he was also worried, because the one gave him that first-hand experience was looking out of breath.

"Kuroko-kun…are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Kise-kun. I just need to catch my breath. Ah, but if you are trying to change the subject, it's not working."

"I'm not!"

"Kise-kun, I'm serious. You should stop that lifestyle."

"But I'm a model, I'm very busy!" Kise protested

Kuroko looked at him. _Looked_.

"Ok, fine, maybe not that busy." Kise raised his hands up, surrendered. "But still, I am busy. I can't take care of the apartment all by myself."

"That's why I said we should share the chores. Kise-kun, what do you think?"

"I guess we can give it a shot. So, what now?"

"Let's start with the laundry first. How about I take Monday and Thursday and Kise-kun takes Tuesday and Saturday?"

"Sure." Kise shrugged.

"We can clean the apartment together on weekends."

"Ok."

"Now, about the meals. Kise-kun, the problem is, I can't cook. I can only make simple curry and hard boiled eggs."

"I'm usually home late, so I won't cook dinner, but I don't mind cooking breakfast for us, I can even pack lunch boxes for you if you want." Kise offered.

"Thank you, but only breakfast is enough. Then, I cook my own dinner and you take care of yours?"

"Sounds good to me. That's all, right?"

"Yes."

"Ok. I'll wash the dishes since you cooked already."

"Let me help you."

"Thanks."

When they were washing the dishes, Kuroko suddenly remembered something.

"Kise-kun, what was it that you need to tell me?"

"Huh? Uhh…Oh, right. I'm sorry but I have to go on business trip for a week, can you please take care of the apartment alone in that time?"

"Sure, as long as you still remember the chore plan when you come back." Kuroko deadpanned.

"I will! What kind of person do you take me for?"

"An annoying bastard."

"Mean!"

* * *

><p>That night, Momoi called Kuroko right before he went to sleep.<p>

"Momoi-san."

_'Tesu-kun! Wait, you weren't sleeping right?'_

"No, but I'm about to."

_'Phew. So, how was your day?'_

"Momoi-san, you don't need to call everyday to check on me."

_'Just for a few days, ok? Beside, Hiro-kun wants to know how you are doing too. Nigou too. Nee, Nigou?'_

Kuroko heard a bark in the speaker. He smiled a little.

"You're at Ogiwara-kun's place?"

_'Yep, he's sitting here. You want to talk to him?'_

"Yes, please"

Kuroko heard some click clack noise, and then a familiar voice filled his ear.

_'Tetsuya, I miss you!'_

"Ogiwara-kun, please don't yell. I miss you too."

_'Hmm, is something wrong? You sound tired.'_

"Just a little bit. There were a lot of thing happened at the campus today."

_'What? Tell me!'_

_'Hiro-kun, let me speak with him too!'_

_'Hold on, I'll let it on speaker. Tetsuya?'_

"I chased a very fast and rude student, got weird stare-"

_'Stare? Why would anyone stare at you?'_ asked Momoi.

'_That's what you ask?!'_ Ogiwara said. He was ignored.

"I don't know. I think it's one of the students."

'You think? You sure you're ok Tetsuya?'

"I am, don't worry. But I think I did something I shouln't today."

_'And that is?'_

"I made a student let me help him because I wanted to be a supportive teacher."

_'I'm sorry, what?'_

_'Don't worry about that Tetsu-kun! I'm sure you're just over-thinking.'_

Kuroko could imagine Shigehiro staring weirdly at the phone and Momoi grinning beside him.

_'I can never understand your conversations with Satsuki.'_ Ogiwara said, sighing into the speaker.

Kuroko smiled. "But you understand me, Ogiwara-kun, that's enough."

_'Dammit Tetsuya, you're being embarassing again! Anyway, I think Satsuki's right, well, because she's rarely ever wrong, but,…sorry, I don't know how to say it. Just, do your best and stay healthy, 'kay?'_

"Okay."

_'Good. So, anything else?'_

"Yes. Momoi-san?"

_'Yes, Tetsu-kun?'_

"Kise-kun is annoying."

_'Hehe, sorry, even though I saw that coming.'_

"What do you mean?"

_'I know you will find him annoying, but I really like him and you're the only one who can fix him.'_

""Fix"? Momoi-san?"

_'He's really spoiled because he's the smallest in a rich family, and the only boy too. The fact that he is too talented doesn't help at all. Please excuse him.'_

"I can tell that he's spoiled. But what do you mean by "fix" Momoi-san?"

_'It's eleven fifteen in Japan now, right?'_

"I think so. Don't dodge the question, Momoi-san."

_'Tetsuya, if it's that late already then go to sleep! I'm hanging up.'_

"You certainly don't say that when you get a new video game, Ogiwara-kun."

_'That's different! Now go to sleep!'_

"But I'm talking with Mo-"

_'No "buts". Now go to sleep before you black out from exhaustion! I'm hanging up."_

"I'm not that tired, but ok. Good night."

_'It's seven fifteen in the morning here though. 'night, Tetsuya'_

_'Good night, Tetsu-kun. Nigou, say good night!'_

_'Arf!'_

Kuroko could only smile. He missed his friends. Letting out a sigh, Kuroko ended the call.

He put his phone on the desk, going around setting up the alarm clocks. One small (not exactly) problem, there were only five clocks, and Kuroko didn't seem to notice that.

Kuroko turned off the lights and climbed on bed, careful not to hit anything.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kise was once again greeted with horrible sound of alarm clocks.<p>

_Here we go again._ Kise thought, and made his way to Kuroko's room.

* * *

><p>(1): If anyone is curious about what Midorima will say, here it is: "Beside, I have used my lucky item on them." and his lucky item happened to be a brick.<p>

(2): Kise was referring to his parents' house.

_**Author's note:**_ Ok, one, sorry for not updating for so long, but I have this chaper beta-ed by the wonderful CieloFiamme, so it was worth it right?...Ok, so maybe beta-ing (is that even a word) didn't take that long but please please forgive me! I will try to update more frequently now. I'm so sorry!

Two, sincere apology to anyone who thought Kise would not be annoying (*cough cough* hate1994 *cough*). I'm sorry. But everyone knows Kise is pretty annoying before he meets Kuroko, right?

Three, I have no idea what to do with Akashi now (._.) The recent chapters mess up my origin plot. I don't know if I should rethink the plot or not.

Almost forgot, four, I have been shipping OgiMomoi since, like, ever. I know it's weird, but sorry, you guys will have to deal with that.


End file.
